Here I Stand
by MrsCullenforever17
Summary: Athena is a young girl that changed into a vampire. She meets Edward and everybody else.The real story is to see if Edward will let this different vampire get to his heart. Or is he just in to much pain. Will Athena let him into her heart. Review plz!
1. The change

**I was driving home from my friends house. It was about eight twelve. Tomorrow was a school day and my parents would kill me if I got in at ten. Because my curfew was nine thirty on the weekdays. It was a green light and I started to drive forward when this car hit me hard on my side. I was stuck in the car and passed out. I didn't know what was going on. I had felt sharp pains and I was screaming. I must have been in hell. All I felt was fire running through me. I should have told my parents about my tattoo. Why did I chop off all my hair in sixth grade. Yeah, I know it was stupid but they just got me soo mad. And now I'm in hell for it. Can't believe that driver hit me. Good thing my best friend wasn't in the car. Oh how I'd miss her. We did everything together. She even got a tattoo with me. I can still remeber that nickname my mom gave me. Sneaky, because I was able to work somthing out of her after she said no. But now that was all gone. I will never see my parents or Jess(my best friend) again. But all that stuff just made my life interesting. But I'm only seventeen, not old enough to die. Why me, why me. Will my old life never be normal. Probably. Just my luck, I got asked to the prom by the cutest kid in my school. Then I just have to go and die. Then all of a suddon I heard a voice and fell off the table or whatever I was laying on. Maybe a coffin, wait no you can't fall out of a coffin.**

" **Hi sweetie," Aura said(my aunt.)**

" **Hi ," I said.in a weird, cofussed voice. I thought she died with my uncle. Red flag saying your dead.**

**I had stood up when I noticed that I was feeling strong. I looked around and everything was noticeable. I saw everything in that room. There was some dust over there and a spider web in the corner. The room had smelled like lavenders my aunts favorite flowers. **

" **Peter go get the mirror." Aura had said. Peter was my uncle.**

" **Okay don't rush me."**

" **I just want her to see the new her."**

" **Okay I'm getting it."**

**He was back in a flash with a mirror. It was long and had brown wood as the trim. I looked into it to see my small body. I had my long spirally curls. My hair was a light brown. I was pale white, you could notice my soft pink lips. Then I looked at my eyes they were blood red. What happened to my pretty green eyes.**

" **What happened to me?" I asked.**

" **Why sweetie you're a vampire."**

**I just looked at her awe struck. I had now noticed that I was not dead. I would live forever. Everything about this was amazing, but the fact that I had red eyes.**

" **Why are my eyes red?" I asked.**

" **Well sweetie you need to hunt before they look like ours." Aura said. What did she say hunt, can't we just get meat from the store?**

" **How long will that take?"**

**They looked at each other, " About a month," they both said, " Oh and were moving to Alaska tonight."**

**They had told me not to pack anything. We were not going to go on the plane, we were going to run. That would be fun. They had told me everything about being a vampire, when I was in my daze. This would be so much fun. I couldn't wait to see the house in Alaska. It would only take us about an hour. Nothing would be better than this. **

**It was finally night time. We went out the back door. Then we ran. Nobody saw us. We were moving to fast. We stopped half way there. We were in these woods. That's when they had taught me how to hunt.**

" **Good job Athena your doing great are you sure this is your first time?" Peter said**

" **Yes this is my first time."**

" **Why Peter if this wasn't her first time it would have also been the last."**

" **That is so true Aura."**

**We all started to laugh. Then after my first animal we started to run again. We had finally made it to Alaska. The house where we were going to live. It was three stories, it had two front doors. The furor was huge and had a large chandelier. The kitchen was huge, it had a island in the middle. Then next was the family room, it was tan and had wood floors. Every where in this house had wood floors. Then they showed me my room it was huge. It was orange, gold and pink. The closet was bigger than the room. It was already felled with clothes. They had showed me their room and then the lounge. They had taken me down to the basement. It was set up as a gymnastics' studio. My favorite sport. When I hugged my aunt I saw everything in her mind. I had pulled away quickly. **

" **What just happened?" I asked.**

" **Why Athena you can mind mangle." Aura said with a little giggle.**

" **What's that?"**

" **You can make anybody think what you want to when you touch them." Peter said.**

" **Cool." I said, now I'm really liking this.**

" **No, Athena your only use it in emergency's, okay." Peter said.**

" **Okay." I said with disappointment in my voice. Just go and ruin everything for me party pooper.**

**I had went down to the basement to practice my gymnastics'. I was the best in my class. Good thing they had put a lot of gymnastic suites in my closet. I was doing flips on the balance beam, and doing turns on the beams. I was down there for four hours before I heard the door bell. I had ran up stairs without putting something over my suit and opened the door. To my surprise they had looked like vampires to me.**


	2. EPV

**E.P.V**

**I should have stayed gone. Never came back. If she died it wouldn't be my fault. But I had to be an idiot and go to Italy. But leaving me for the worst veil creature, is just stabbing me in my beat less heart. How could she hurt me like that, she told me she loved me. That's it I will never love anybody again. Not even the prettiest vampire or human. My one true love left me for Jacob. Why, why couldn't he steal somebody else's girlfriend. He just had to take mine. The most sweet smelling person in the world, and now she's gone. It's time to go I grab my things and followed Alice on the plane. I was getting the window seat no matter what. And I did. I wish I could have just left her alone, never should have talked to her. It only brought heartbreaks. I can't wait to get to Alaska. I want to go to my room and never leave it. No one knew how I felt because there true loves where their mates for life. But not mine. She hopped off the Edward train just as fast as she hopped on it. They had better put a piano in my room, so I can play her song over and over again.**

**We had just pulled up to the new house. It looked like the one in Forks but made out off bricks. The inside was the same. I had ran up to my room and locked the door. Yes, instead of the bed there was a piano. I dropped my bags and ran over to it. I was just playing her song over and over again. I had wrote new things. But, they all are sad songs. I should have my own album called Bella. **

" **EDWARD GET CHANGED! YOU WORE THAT SINCE THE SHE/ DEVIL LEFT!" Rosalie had screamed.**

**But I'm not getting changed it had her scent on it and I would forever and ever. But it has been thirty years, she was right, I just couldn't though. I know that we are going to the Canson's house. We had to met their new daughter Athena. I wasn't ready to see the girl who was changed when Bella left. I wasn't even ready to see a girl. I only agreed to go because they were letting me drive. She was probably going to be weird. I had heard that she is good gymnastics. That means I do have to get changed. I went into my closet and picked out jeans and a brown polo. The color of Bella's eyes. **

" **COME ON EDWARD WE ARE GOING NOW!" Rosalie had screamed again.**

**I ran down the stairs and put on my shoes. Then ran out to the car. I hopped in and drove away. Everybody in the car just looked at me strange. I had just ignored them. In two minutes we had pulled up to the house. Carlisle had got out and went strait to the door. We had followed him. He knocked on the door. A short girl, a little bit taller than Alice, in a leotard. She had her long spirally curls in a pony tail. The most noticeable feature on her was her soft pink lips.**

" **Hello," Carlisle said, " I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and these are my daughters Rosalie and Alice."**

" **Hi I'm Athena," her parents appeared behind her.**

" **Hello Carlisle, Esme," Peter had said. I had them thirty years ago.**

" **Come in and we can talk. Athena go get changed." Aura had told her daughter.**

**She had looked down. **_**OH gees I'm still in my leotard . **_**Athena had ran up stairs. I couldn't believe this. This little girl ( well little to me) is already stealing my heart. **

**After, she had ran up stairs they told us we could go up into the lounge on the third floor. They had told me that there was a piano in there. I for a weird feeling I wanted to play a happy song. When we got into the room I had ran to the piano that was put in the corner away from the TV. Emmett and Jasper had started to play the video games that were lad all over the floor. I guess Athena had liked to play video games. I had began to play the piano.**

" **Hey Athena," Emmett said. I had looked up to see her. **

**Once again she took my breathe away. She was wearing a zebra print shirt with a vest and black jeans with all star sneakers. Her hair was down, and had a soft shimmer gloss on her pink lips. Why was she teasing me like this.**

" **Want to play…" Emmett had said but I cut him off**

" **Want to learn how to play the piano?" I asked before knowing what I did.**

" **Sure," she said in a sweet voice. **

**When she walked over I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the seat. I got up and held both of her hands and started to play Bella's lullaby. Her hands just went with the keys. She must have been doing this on purpose. Was she trying to tare me apart. I was falling in love with her so fast. I had to stop. My true love left me and you can't. I pulled my hands off fast. She looked at me confused.**

" **You should go play video games now."**

**She had stood up and put her hair up again, " Okay," she said in a confused voice, than ran over to the coach. **

_**Ohh Edward likes Athena, **_**Emmett and Jasper had both said in their heads. It was the truth I did like her. There was something about her that was pulling me in. It was probably that she was so different, and the way she acted seemed like she was never going to change for anybody. Not like Bella. **_**Should I show them my tattoo, **_**Athena said in her mind. Wait she has a tattoo. Know she was really different. When she sat down she had put her had over her left should. I'm thinking that's were it's at.**


	3. Forks

**A.P.V**

**The ride up to the air port was quite. Alice and Rosalie were texting me every second. Of course I texted back. They were staring to become my friends with their questions.**

_**Rosalie: Athena I think Edward likes you.**_

_**Alice: That's the first time he acted like that since he met Bella.**_

_**Me: Really, and how can you two tell. I thought he was just being nice.**_

_**Alice: It was so obvious. Even when he pulled you down on the chair and held your hands. Red light don't you think guys?**_

_**Rosalie: Alice you are so right. I thought that he was going to kiss her.**_

_**Me: True Alice you do have a point. But did it look like I was flirting back.**_

_**Emmett: Athena, Edward can't stop talking about you. I think I might throw him out the window if he doesn't shut up.**_

_**Rosalie: Ohhhh he does like you a lot.**_

_**Alice: OMG!!**_

_**Me: What was he saying?**_

_**Emmett: He's talking about how he's going to sit next to you on the plane. Oh and how he can't wait to talk to you again. Then he stopped talking and said that he can't that he's Bella. But we tell him she left, then he goes back talking about you. He doesn't know that I'm telling you this. So, shhh.**_

_**Rosalie: I don't know why he still likes the she/devil. He should have just listened to me.**_

_**Alice: Hey, Rosalie she was my best friend, but you have a point.**_

_**Edward: Ok don't talk about Bella like that. And stop talking about me. Ohhhh Athena I was not talking about you the whole time. Yea Emmett I'd like to see you through me out the window. Hey Rosalie, she's not the she/devil.**_

_**Me: k.**_

_**Rosalie: Yea she is. And I'll talk about however I want!!**_

_**Alice: She has a point Edward she did leave you.**_

_**Emmett: You wanna see.**_

_**Edward: Ok I know she left.**_

**We had stopped texting because we got to the air port. When we walked through the terminal everybody stared at us. I wanted to say stop looking or I'm shoving your eyes into their socks. Edward had hit me. I knew that he was reading my mind but who cares. Plus if I wanted to I could look in his head. Remember mind-mangler. Then Edward hit me again. I just looked at him. **_**Can you stop plz. **_**He had just nodded his head. I had felt bad for him. His true love left him. But I knew he probably didn't want somebody to feel bad for him. So I didn't act like I feel bad.**

**We had got on the plane. I grabbed the window seat. Edward had sat down next to me. **

" **Sorry for the way I acted," he whispered in my ear.**

" **It's ok," I whispered back.**

" **Would you like me to finish teaching you."**

" **Sure."**

**The rest of the plane ride was so boring. I started to look out the window. Everybody on the plane was sleeping. The Cullen's and my parents were acting like they were asleep. So I just shut my eyes. I opened my eyes when the plane stopped. I didn't want anybody waking me up. We had grabbed the small things we brought and got off the plane. We walked through the terminal and got the cars that they left. We all divided up again. It didn't take us long to get there. We pulled down the long driveway. We got out and went inside. Esme had showed me my room. That's not the only good part, but Edwards room was next to mine. Goodie.**


	4. Pictures

It was almost time for the piano lessens. I was getting dressed. I had no idea what to wear. And school

was only next week. I couldn't possibly have any classes with Edward. Yes, I was falling for him, but who wasn't. He was just so gorgeous, with his bronze hair and his topaz eyes.

" Come on Athena we don't have all day!" Edward screamed.

Oh man. He heard everything i said about him, great. Good job. Know he thinks your a creeper. Nice.

I threw on shorts and a t shirt. I put on my pink all star sneakers, throw up my hair and ran down the stairs. ( outfit is in my profile)

" Finally," he said.

I sat down and he did what he did in Alaska. I was feeling stress again. It was probably because i was day dreaming about him and he probably was hating that. The whole time i tried not thinking about him, he would know everything i was thinking. My mind wasn't a safe place. I turned around when i heard him laughing.

" What?"

" Nothing its just what your saying in your mind."

" I'll try to shut it up."

He laughed one more time and what back to playing. Great all i needed to do was just say something stupid, like say that his dazzling. Which i didn't think was true. I wasn't about to day dream about him. That would just be even creeper. Hmmmm. I've been working on my talent maybe i can see in his head. No that would just be evading privacy, but he does it. Yeah but he can't help it. Great he was hearing me argue with myself. I let myself see inside his head. I pulled out, it was just so painful. It felt like i was being stabbed in my heart over and over again. There was only a little love in there, but there was a lot of flashing pictures of a girl. Then something surprised me, there was a picture of me when i walked into the lounge of my old house. When he first saw me dressed in real clothes and than a picture of me in my leotard, when i answered the door. He stopped playing, he must have known that i was in his head. I took a deep breathe and waited for yelling. But nothing came. He just looked at me.

" You saw it." He said with a cold dead voice.

" Yeah, sorry."

" No, its okay."

" I shouldn't have down that, but i didn't know you had so much hurt."

" What else did you see?"

" Nothing, why?"

" I know you saw something else, what was it?"

" Just two pictures of me." He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breathe.


End file.
